Zootopia
''Zootopia ''is a 2016 American computer-animated action-comedy film. It was produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and Walt Disney Pictures and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, and was released on March 6, 2016. It is the 55th film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. Plot In a world where mammals have evolved and become civilized, rabbit Judy Hopps from Bunnyburrow becomes the first rabbit officer in the Zootopia Police Department. After apprehending a thief, Duke Weaselton, she is nearly fired by her boss, Chief Bogo, until an otter named Mrs. Otterton arrives, pleading for help concerning her husband, Mr. Otterton, who has gone missing, along with several other animals. Assistant Mayor Dawn Bellwether, a sheep, assigns the case to Judy, who agrees to resign if she fails to solve it in 48 hours. Coercing a fox named Nick Wilde into assisting her, Judy and Nick acquire Mr. Otterton's license plate number from a sloth named Flash, and track the vehicle to crime boss Mr. Big, a shrew. Mr. Big informs them that Otterton, his florist, had gone savage and attacked his chauffeur, Manchas, a jaguar. They arrive at Mancha's house, who explains that Otterton had mentioned "night howlers", before he suddenly goes savage and attacks the pair. Manchas vanishes while the ZPD arrive. Chief Bogo demands that Judy resign, but Nick explains that they still have 10 more hours to solve the case. As the pair leaves, Nick reveals that he was discriminated against as a child by prey animals, and became a criminal due to his belief that nobody would see him as anything else. The pair use Zootopia's traffic camera systems to capture Mancha's disappearance, and see that he was taken by wolves. The pair arrive at Cliffside Asylum, where they discover the missing animals, including Otterton, all of whom have gone savage. The two discover Zootopia's mayor, Lionheart, a lion, consulting a doctor about the savage animals, and they escape with the evidence. The ZPD then apprehend Lionheart. During the following press conference, Judy mentions that the savage animals are all predators, and suggests that they are reverting back to their primitive, savage state, leading to an argument between her and Nick that ends with Nick leaving. During the following week, multiple predators in the city start going savage, leading to civil unrest. Judy resigns and returns to Bunnyburrow and reunites with her parents, Bonnie and Stu. While at Bunnyburrow, Judy discovers that "night howlers" are flowers with severe psycotropic effects on mammals. Returning to Zootopia and reconciling with Nick, the two arrive at a secret laboratory, where they discover rams creating the night howler serum, which has been injected into predators via dart guns. The pair race off to the ZPD with the evidnce, but Dawn Bellwether reveals herself as the mastermind behind the plot. The rams corner the pair and Bellwether darts Nick, who seemingly goes savage. However, Nick reveals that he had faked going savage, and that the two had recorded Bellwether's confession, leading to her arrest. Some time later, Judy is reinstated into the ZPD with Nick as her assistant. The savage animals are cured and Lionheart is released. At the end, all of Zootopia enjoys a performance by Gazelle. Cast *Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps. *Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde. *Idris Elba as Chief Bogo. *Jenny Slate as Dawn Bellwether. *Nate Torrence as Benjamin Clawhauser. *Bonnie Hunt as Bonnie Hopps. *Don Lake as Stu Hopps. *Tommy Chong as Yax. *J.K. Simmons as Mayor Leodore Lionheart. *Octavia Spencer as Mrs. Otterton. *Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton. *Shakira as Gazelle. *Raymond S. Persi as Flash. *Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Big. Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:Action films Category:Buena Vista Distribution films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Children and family films Category:PG-rated films Category:2016 films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:2010s films